stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alinion
Alinion is one of the two tritagonists in The Rise of The Order Empire, with the other being Cedarion. Currently, they are searching for their love interest, Cherry, who after Alinion was thrown onto Shocknia Island by the Cloud of Darkness, began searching for them. As mentioned earlier, Alinion was also one of the many sucked into the Cloud of Darkness, and sent in all directions. But, unknown to them until recently, Hatheon & Taconia were also on the island with them. History Alinion was born 27 years prior to the events of The Rise of The Order Empire. They were born to one of the higher castes in Order, however, once the war had come around, they were sent to the Miner faction, and thus began mining gold for the troops so they could annex the Archidons. This was when they met Zealon. After some time, and an ambush from the natives, they were on their way to attack the Swordwrath nation. This would result in them meeting Taconia, who would attempt to form a group of friends. Later after annexing the Spearton & Magikill lands, they finally met Hatheon & Cedarion. Relationships Romance Cherry Alinion met Cherry sometime after The Battle of No Man's land, they were new to the Meric ranks, but were a valuable troop regardless. They ran into each other one day in the rain, and began to learn more and more about each other. It was only until they learnt that they both had the same feelings for each other the others began to know of Cherry. Cedarion was originally aware who Cherry was, but thought Alinion was in a relationship with another person. Friends Hatheon Initially, Alinion was a tad bit scared of Hatheon, as they worried that if they messed with them even a little bit, Hatheon would crush them. However, Alinion would later learn that Hatheon was anything but a dangerous individual. After they and Taconia reunited on Shocknia, they were responsible for ending the wars between the Technion and Soulwrath. As of The Evil Returns, the two think of each other as brothers-in-arms. Taconia To Alinion, Taconia can be a nuisance at times, but is a valuable asset if the troops' morale is low. To Taconia, Alinion is good for when some gear may be playing up, or if there's a technology based problem. The two do get along, but other then that, are just simple friends. As of The Evil Returns, the two are learning more about the Artificialmen, and how on earth they work. Cedarion As Cedarion is a Magikill, they originally thought of Alinion as just a normal miner, Alinion was originally unable to explain to them that not all Miners are the same, as after the Magikill were annexed, they didn't want to talk to anyone at all. However, after they reunited, Cedarion grew to appreciate Alinion as a person who was not like the other Miners. As of The Evil Returns, the two are still at an uneasy friendship, but are friends nonetheless. Neutral Zealon Alinion & Zealon haven't talked much since they met the others, despite the fact the two were the first people in the group of friends. However, the two do consider each other friends despite this. As of The Evil Returns, the two have reunited, and have officially claimed Shocknia as Order territory.Category:The Rise of The Order Empire Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Character Category:Order Category:Alive